


Un appât sans hameçon

by CamaradeCactus



Series: House of Cracks [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Shopping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Kuina ! » Nojiko fit mine d'être offusquée, posant une main sur son cœur. Étant donné qu'elle l'avait menacée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle semblait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. « Voyons, une femme sans grâce est un appât sans hameçon. »- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Ace en se frottant les côtes.- J'en sais rien, je crois qu'elle a fumé un joint avant de venir, répondit Koala. »
Relationships: Koala & Kuina & Nojiko & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Un appât sans hameçon

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Unanime".  
> J'ai écrit ce texte en plein milieu de la nuit et très franchement, je savais même plus si je l'avais vraiment écrit ou si j'avais juste rêvé que je l'écrivais :')

« **Plus court.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai dit plus court.**

**\- Mais–**

**- _Kuina_.** »

Kuina souffla et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle avait mis presque dix minutes pour réussir à enfiler correctement cette robe et maintenant elle devait arriver à l'enlever _sans la déchirer_. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible, avec toutes les lanières, les trous qui n'en étaient pas vraiment et les doublures qui s'entassaient, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Elle retint un grognement en voyant l'autre robe qu'elle devait essayer. Nojiko et Koala avaient choisi les pires tenues possibles.

Après s'être battu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure cette fois-ci et avoir refusé l'aide de deux vendeuses inquiètes, elle ressortit enfin de la cabine d'essayage.

Nojiko la regarda de haut en bas, un sourcil haussé.

Koala pencha la tête sur le côté, jugeant sa tenue.

Ace lui offrit un grand sourire.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?** lâcha Kuina en pointant le nouvel arrivant du doigt. »

Jamais elle n'aurait accepté qu'Ace passe l'après-midi avec elles alors que Kuina allait passer des heures à essayer des tenues toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

« **Baisse ton doigt ou je te le casse** , menaça Nojiko et elle s'exécuta. »

Nojiko n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on voulait se mettre à dos. Kuina lança juste un regard noir à Ace qui leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire. Elle ne manqua cependant pas la façon dont il gardait son téléphone en main et elle comprit qu'elle devrait faire attention à ce qu'il ne prenne aucune photo si elle voulait que sa réputation reste intacte.

« **Tourne-toi.** »

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de leur faire de nouveau face.

Nojiko et Koala s'échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne sut pas déchiffrer avant que la brune secoue la tête.

« **Mets les talons** , dit simplement Nojiko.

\- **Quoi ? Non ! Je ne les mettrai jamais de toute façon, ça sert à rien que je les achète.**

- **J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?** »

Kuina ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la paire d'escarpins que Koala avait de suite remarquée lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées dans le magasin et les enfila avant de se redresser.

Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et rebaissa de suite les yeux sur ses amis.

« **J'ai l'air ridicule.**

\- **Non, je pense que cette tenue te va à ravir** , l'encouragea Koala.

\- **N'exagérons rien** , souffla Ace qui se prit un coup de coude de la part de la brune.

\- **Mais ferme ta gueule.**

\- **Kuina !** » Nojiko fit mine d'être offusquée, posant une main sur son cœur. Étant donné qu'elle l'avait menacée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle semblait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. « **Voyons, une femme sans grâce est un appât sans hameçon.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?** demanda Ace en se frottant les côtes.

\- **J'en sais rien, je crois qu'elle a fumé un joint avant de venir** , répondit Koala.

- **Un hameçon ? Pourquoi on parle d'hameçon ?** »

Kuina savait très bien que cette après-midi shopping était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi catastrophique.

« **Bon, écoute, tu veux te taper un beau mâle ou merde ?** s'énerva Nojiko.

\- **Quoi ?** lâcha Kuina.

\- **Quoi ?** répétèrent Ace et Koala.

- **Alors sois élégante !**

- **Je suis complètement perdue. Mais à un point. Je crois que j'ai atterri dans une dimension parallèle.**

\- **Ah, vous êtes là.** »

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent vers Sabo qui venait tout juste de débarquer.

« **Personne ne répondait à mes messages, je vous cherche depuis une demi-heure.**

\- **On était occupés.**

- **Occupés ?** »

D'un même mouvement, Nojiko, Koala et Ace pointèrent Kuina du doigt. Sabo se retourna vers elle.

Il la fixa.

Puis il la fixa encore.

Et il la fixa quelques secondes de plus.

Kuina haussa les sourcils. S'il disait quoique ce soit sur sa tenue, elle le lui ferait regretter.

Il finit par se retourner de nouveau pour faire face aux trois adolescents qui étaient assis en face de Kuina.

« **Quoi, aucun commentaire ?** demanda Kuina. **J'avais raison, même Sabo me trouve ridicule. Je vais me changer.** »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kuina repartit dans la cabine d'essayage, heureuse d'enlever cette robe qui était bien trop courte à son goût.

A l'extérieur, Sabo faisait toujours face à Nojiko, Koala et Ace. Les trois regardaient avec fascination son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et Nojiko comprit qu'elle s'était trompé de cible.

Après un long silence, Nojiko sourit et Koala se leva, allant chercher une tenue pour son ami dans la boutique.

« **Un homme sans grâce est un appât sans hameçon, Sabo** , déclara-t-elle.

\- **De quoi ?** »

Sabo jeta un regard perdu à son frère.

« **T'inquiète, on va t'aider à te taper une belle femelle** , le rassura Ace.

\- **_De quoi_ _?_** _»_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
